


Fascinants drabbles

by septentrion



Category: Twilight
Genre: General
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mes drabbles dans l'univers de Twilight. Situations, personnages et ratings variés. Hélas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Écrit pour lilou black sur kyrielle 100 sur livejournal_

* * *

J'allais cliquer sur le bouton « acheter » lorsque j'ai vu Bella et Edward prendre leur décision. Le venin ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines.

— C'est parfaitement ridicule ! m'exclamé-je.

Cela fait des mois que je planifie l'événement dans ma tête. Enfin, lorsqu'Edward n'est pas dans les parages. Et voilà que ces deux tourtereaux adolescents vont mettre en l'air le plus beau jour de leur vie sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un grand mariage, voire de pas de mariage du tout. Ah… Ouf. Bella a changé d'avis. Je vais tout de même aller les attendre dehors au cas où…


	2. Le sexe des voitures: Alice et Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Écrit pour Lilou Black._

_Écrit pour Lilou Black._

* * *

— Les Volvo sont des voitures de fille !

— Merci, Alice. Je n'ai pas besoin de conduire un char d'assaut comme Emmett pour affirmer ma virilité.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Edward. Ta Volvo est une voiture de vierge effarouchée.

— Tu regardes trop les pubs à la télé, si tu en viens à associer voiture et sexualité.

— Peut-être que ta voiture dégagerait une aura plus sensuelle si Jasper et moi passions un peu de temps sur le siège arrière de ta voiture… les sensations du cuir…

— NON !

— Oh, décoince-toi, Edward. Eh, ne pars pas. Je n'ai pas fini !


	3. Quand Edward geint

_Ecrit pour aylala._

— Edward, pour la énième fois, c'est non !

— Rosalie, s'il te plaît, il me la faut.

— Tu n'as qu'à t'en acheter une.

— Mais je ne l'aurai jamais à temps !

— Pas mon problème.

Elle se leva. Elle avait mieux à faire qu'écouter son frère geindre.

— J'ai promis une Saint-Valentin inoubliable à Bella. J'ai besoin de ta voiture pour mes plans.

— D'accord, dit Rosalie après réflexion. Mais à une condition.

Edward n'aimait pas trop ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Tu me laisses la garde _exclusive_ de Renesmée pendant un week-end.

Après des négociations difficiles avec Rosalie, il allait devoir négocier avec Bella.


End file.
